Lo que nunca Sera
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Sesshoumaru x Miroku] El frío viento de la noche golpea mis mejillas una sonrisa tranquila y alegre se dibuja en mis labios, haciéndome sentir animado para seguir con vida por un año mas ya que Por lo menos en ese día como cada año pudo ser..Lo que nunca


**Lo que nunca será...**

Por: Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mío, pero Naraku si! Mío... mío y no importa lo que diga Rumiko XD... Y como es mío! Arriba Naraku y vamos a fregar a Inuyasha! (desde lejos alguien le avienta una piedra trayéndola a la realidad) Oh no! Otra vez estoy alucinando... Maldición! T-T 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Este es un Shonen-Ai... es de MirokuxSesshoumaru, espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro T-T y es enserio! Dedicado a mi XD lo siento pero hoy ando algo egoísta y ademas es un logro ya que la parejita no es de mis favoritas XD...

* * *

No se si aun lo recuerdas, pero seguramente si lo haces¿Que por que lo digo? Simple, tus ojos me miran coléricos y un leve brillo de tristeza imperceptible para los demás pero no para mi destella en ellos. Lo se soy un maldito bastardo!... pero al menos así pude hacer realidad por un momento... lo que nunca seria... 

No intentes alejarme de ti con tus insultos, sabes bien que no podrías hacerlo, no me marcharía, ni aunque mandaras contra mi tu veneno de ardorosas palabrerías... pero tu mismo tuviste la culpa de todo aquello. Aunque ahora no sabes como me arrepiento de no haber luchado mas, de no haberle insistido mas a tu alma. Estaba desconcertado cuando me tu viste la oportunidad para humillarme y no lo hiciste... no buscaste venganza...

No sabes cuanto necesitaba que lo hicieras... pero no lo harías, porque sabias que sufriría aun mas con la culpa... aun sigo sufriendo una interminable pena...

Aunque estoy seguro que mas de una vez maldijiste mi existencia y aquella ofensa que cometí sobre ti, se quedo clavada muy dentro de tu frió corazón, ahora tenias una razón mas para odiar a los humanos, pero se que esa razón era mas fuerte para odiarme a mi...

Lo siento... y te pido que dejes de mirarme de esa manera...

Que no vez que cada momento que lo haces, mi ser me pide a gritos llorar de dolor...

Y eso te regocijaría... verme llorar, sufrir y gritar, hasta que ni una sola palabra pueda brotar de mi garganta destrozada... que de mis ojos no bajen mas que lagrimas de sangre y que mi alma se carcoma lentamente con esta pena...

Lo se... Únicamente crueldad sabes brindarme...

Y es lo único que merezco...

Pero...

Fue toda tu culpa lo que sucedió en aquel día...

No tenia ninguna otra forma de hacerte sentir lo que mi corazón había guardado todo este tiempo para tí.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Mamá.- Sango dejo de limpiar la amplia mesa para girarse, posando sus amorosos ojos castaños en la pequeña que le había hablado.

.-¿Que sucede pequeña?.- Murmuro con dulzura tomando entre sus brazos a la niña de escasos cinco años, sus largos dedos alejaron aquellos mechones negros que cubrían su frente, dejando al descubierto aquellos brillantes ojos azules, heredados de su padre.

.-¿Donde esta papa.- La mujer aparto la vista de la pequeña, girando su vista por la ventana, tratando de poder llegar hasta ese lejano bosque donde estaba seguro que él se encontraba. Pero nunca podría acompañarlo hasta aquel lugar.

.-Papa esta atendiendo un asunto importante... No tardara en llegar.- la pequeña niña le brindo una enorme sonrisa antes de salir a toda prisa de la pequeña casa, flores, iría cortar aquellas lindas flores que tanto le gustaban a su padre.

Sango le brindo una sonrisa cariñosa hasta que la pequeña dejo completamente la casa, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa adolorida al igual que su mirada. Todos los años en aquel día, el monje partía desde temprana hora, sin despedirse, sin avisar, solamente mostrando una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, contento y emocionado por volver a encontrarse con aquella persona en ese lugar.

Ligeras lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Aquel hombre había dejado de ser el mismo demasiado tiempo atrás. Era verdad, al fin de todo aquello logro quedarse con él... Pero... Miroku nunca volvió a ser ese monje después de aquel acontecimiento

Ahora lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos... era mantener aquella ligera y débil esperanza de que...

Volvería...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Si, por mas que lo niegues tu tuviste toda la culpa...

¿Por que dejas de mirarme? Vas a fingir que no te importa lo que te diga...

O solo me dejaras hablar sin decir nada... sin reclamarme nada...

Es tan molesto tu silencio, que realmente me hace preguntarme... ¿qué demonios vi en ti?...

Tengo que ser sincero, confesarte que nunca supe en que momento comencé a sentirme de esta manera por ti. Tienes razón, me lo negué al principio... mas de una vez intenté hacerle entender a mi corazón que aquello era un disparate, una de esas pasiones pasajeras que de vez en cuando me sucedían y que pronto se me pasaría... Pero el corazón no entendió... el sentimiento crecía lentamente y tu mirada dorada fue clavándose en mi alma, como un permanente tatuaje sobre mi piel...

Tatuaje... Una marca, como esas preciosas rayas rojas que tienes en tu rostro... tan hermosas...

Dejare a un lado estas adulaciones... no vine para ello en este día... aunque si lo quieres podemos seguir hablando de tus marcas...

Jejeje... esa mirada me lo dice todo, dejare de hablar de tonterías o terminaras por odiarme... si se puede aun mas...

¿Te acuerdas de aquella mirada?... esa con desprecio que me regalabas cada vez que me mirabas... bueno solo en el principio, por que después siguió siendo igual, pero nunca mas con ese leve brillo de indiferencia con que mirabas a los demás... Esa fue la primera esperanza que vio mi ciego corazón...

Pero odiaba como mirabas a Inuyasha... lo detestaba... por que lo mirabas con interés, preocupado o bien enfadado por su bajo rendimiento, lo se, como no preocuparse de la persona mas odiada pero que a la vez era la única con la que un débil lazo de sangre los unía. Por ser tu hermano... Por ser tu némesis... De todas maneras no puedo evitar esta rabia hacia él...

¿Celos?... Yo sintiendo celos...

Sí... sentía unos desgarradores celos cuando lo mirabas, cuando hablaban, incluso cuando por azares del destino luchaban juntos... o con tan solo verle cerca de ti... por que yo nunca podría hacer algo si, por mas que lo deseara... jamás lo conseguiría...

He?... Oye!... No te burles!... no lo hagas.. que... je, ya no puedo enfadarme siquiera, es reconfortante y agradable el suave sonido de tu risa, un leve brillo de alegría puede apreciarse en tus dorados ojos. Por favor no me des la espalda, si quieres ya no vuelvo a decir algo así... No... no son tonterías... es que... me hace tan feliz saber que escuchas y sabes bien de lo que hablo... y aunque digas que no te importa... en realidad es todo lo contrario...

Si, siempre he sabido que soy un simple y despreciable humano... pero me duele tanto escucharlo de tus labios...

Me lo merezco también lo se...

Pero soy el único y el primero que pudo disfrutar de la calidez de tu compañía... de tu ser... de ti... aunque fuera aprovechando aquel momento de debilidad en el que te encontrabas...

Lo acepto... Soy un despreciable monje pervertido...

Pero era la única manera de acercarme a ti sin ser repelido por el brillo mortal de Toukijin. Discúlpame, una y mil veces discúlpame... te pido perdón si es que antes no lo hice, pero no sabes cuanto necesitaba sentirte, sentir el calor de todo tu ser junto al mío, aunque fuese tan solo por unos minutos... Y tenia que ser justamente de aquella manera... te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nunca aceptarías tener algo con un humano... mas específicamente...

Nunca tendrías algo conmigo...

¿Sabes cuantas veces agradecí a Kami por aquella oportunidad?

Demasiadas... que incluso he perdido la cuenta...

Aunque después de aquello mi vida se convirtió en un infierno... por la maldita culpa... pero te necesitaba...

Te he de confesar que en mas de una ocasión, soñé algo parecido, pero nunca tan vivido y real como aquella noche... Tu, ahí, tendido sobre la mullida vegetación, acurrucado contra las gruesas y ásperas raíces de ese viejo y gigantesco árbol. Herido en alguna de tus incontables batallas, sumamente cansado, vulnerable y dispuesto para mi voluntad...

... Arrebatadoramente deseable...

Lo primero que pensé, fue que no te darías cuenta de mi presencia, en tu lastimoso estado... que equivocado estaba... aquellos ojos de oro se posaron con rebosante odio sobre mi, intentando acobardarme con su feroz brillo, para que te dejara solo. Pero no lo haría¿cómo iba a hacerlo si tus heridas te dolían, te lastimaban y no te dejaban descansar? Lo supe por esa mueca de dolor que involuntariamente apareció en tu rostro y aquel gemido lastimero que broto de tus labios fuertemente cerrados.

Y finalmente me acerque a ti...

Me maldijiste, si, justamente como lo estas haciendo ahora... tu rostro sumamente colérico, tu mirada amenazante sobre mi, pero te relajaste y dejaste de hacerlo cuando me sentiste a tu lado, ahí sentado muy cerca de ti, tal como ahora lo estoy...

Solo recuerdo que pase mis brazos a rededor de tu cuerpo atrayéndote hasta mi regazo donde te sostuve con cuidado, claramente note tus intentos por alejarte de mi, pero finalmente derrotado y exhausto te quedaste ahí, recargado sobre mi, perdiendo el conocimiento... no sin antes insultarme...

¿Qué acaso no sabias decir nada mas que ofensas?... ya veo... cuando estoy cerca te es difícil no decirlas verdad?... je mejor no sigo mas o terminaras callándome con tu puño...

No sabes que dulce y delicioso fue ese momento, la calidez de tu cuerpo me hacia sentir completo y tranquilo, lentamente sentí como aun en tu inconciencia buscabas mi calor, recostando tu cabeza sobre mi pecho, acurrucándote demasiado cerca de mi... buscándome...

Fue demasiado osado, lo se, pero necesitaba sentir esa pálida piel entre las yemas de mis dedos, despacio fui recorriendo el imperceptible hueso de tu barbilla, subiendo por ella lentamente, apenas rozando la abultada mejilla, pasando por las violáceas marcas como si mis dedos fueran los que las dibujaran sobre tu piel.

Mis ojos buscaron desesperadamente tu furiosa mirada que seguramente estaría matándome en esos momentos, mas únicamente encontraron tus párpados fuertemente cerrados y tus labios que estaban ligeramente abiertos, expirando lentamente tu tibio aliento. Y cuando mis dedos delinearon tus labios, fue cuando entonces cometí el error mas grande de mi vida...

Mi rostro fue acercándose al tuyo, peligrosamente me dirigía a cometer una locura, pero mis labios necesitaban sentir la tersa piel que mis dedos habían podido acariciar y mi cuerpo reclamaba a gritos por un contacto directo de la persona a la que mas requería...

Vi claramente como fruncías en entrecejo al sentir las cosquillas que te hacia mi flequillo negro, mas tus ojos no se abrieron, ni tampoco hiciste algún otro movimiento. Sabes... pensé que aquella era tu respuesta... continua... sigue... pero mas tarde me daría cuenta que no era ninguna de ellas...

Finalmente pude posar mis labios sobre los tuyos, presionado suavemente la fina piel, para luego lamerlos con mi lengua recorriéndolos lentamente y cuando quise ingresar al interior de tu boca, tus garras sobre mi cuello me dañaron apartándome escasos centímetros de ti, mientras clavabas tu fiera mirada sobre la mía que estoy seguro que no mostraba temor alguno, sino un deseo frustrado de aquel contacto tan intimo...

.-No lo hagas humano... te arrepentirás...- me dolió tu rechazo, mas cuando tus palabras estaban tan cargadas de ironía y desprecio. Pero aun así no me importaron tus advertencias o tu mirada de repudio, volví a buscar aquella suavidad que me dejaba saber un poco mas de ti... aquellos labios tan cálidos y suaves...

Necesitaba tanto aquel contacto que me habías quitado, estaba tan desperado como un chiquillo al que le quitan su paleta... nuevamente sentí como clavabas tus garras sobre la piel de mi cuello, pero no demasiado fuerte como para matarme...

Y pude sentirte... el inimaginable sabor de tu boca, tan dulce y delicioso, fui recorriendo lentamente tu cálido interior, buscando con insistencia tu lengua, haciendo que la entrelazaras a la mía.. que te unieras a lo que por ti yo siento...

Y lo hiciste... aunque fuera solo por un momento... me correspondiste... con la misma fuerza o incluso un poco mas desesperado que yo...

Me siento realmente inútil... porque se que nunca mas volveré a poder hacerlo...

Porque esa fue la primera y única vez que pude sentirte... no me había dado cuenta hasta que me separe de tus labios... pero esa era la ultima caricia que alguien podría robarte...

Retire despacio mis labios de los tuyos... llevándome en mi boca una fuerte cantidad de sangre... sangre que inundaba tu interior... el sabor metálico inundo mis sentidos... y mi mirada se volvió borrosa... ya que de mis ojos gruesas lagrimas brotaban sin contemplación... ¿Por que tenia que suceder esto?... justamente cuando tal vez podría empezar algo... junto a... ti...

Y entonces sentí tus dedos limpiando aquellas gotas saladas...

No evadas mi mirada, créeme aquellos significo tanto para mi, porque aunque no me dijeras nada, tus ojos me expresaban todo lo que tu orgullo se negaba a decir... lo siento, no volveré derramar alguna lagrima mas, pero por favor no quites tu mano de mi mejilla, déjala ahí tal y como la dejaste aquella vez... déjame seguir recargando mi rostro sobre ella...

Si, lo se, durante el tiempo que vengo a verte no hago mas que recordar una y otra vez lo que ocurrió aquella noche y se que detestas que lo haga, pero, lo que sucedió aquella vez fue lo que pudo unirnos, lo que nos une ahora y lo que nos unirá hasta el día de mi muerte... aunque también fue lo que nos separo tan rudamente...

Es que no puedo concebir al idea... aunque ya sean demasiados años después... aun no puedo...

¿Por qué se ensaño el destino de esta manera con nosotros? Yo solo quería estar contigo... solo eso...

Tienes razón, no lo niego, estoy contigo en estos momentos... pero... ¿por cuanto?... horas... minutos... segundos quizás... es escaso el tiempo... y... soy tan egoísta... necesito estar contigo siempre... que no lo ves... que no lo sientes... te odio... como puedes decir que todo lo que digo son tonterías...

Si! Maldita sea!... tengo todo lo que alguna vez quise... dinero... a la mejor mujer del mundo... y mi anhelada descendencia... pero jamás tendré a la persona que me hace sentir tan vivo... a la única persona que mi corazón pudo amar... por que esa persona se alejo de mi lado... matando todo mi ser... el mismo día que él partió...

Por que morí cuando tus ojos se cerraron para siempre...

¿Lo recuerdas? Después de aquella caricia que me brindaste, te quedaste muy quieto, sujetando los dedos de mi mano con los tuyos, mientras te acurrucabas mas cerca de mi, como si buscaras protección, apoye mi mejilla en tu cabeza mientras cerraba mis ojos al igual que tu lo habías hecho, dejando salir de vez en cuando un suave suspiro, que mas que suspiro, era el susurro de tu nombre...

Y lo sentía, el tibio calor de tu cuerpo disminuía rápidamente, al igual que tus fuerzas, lo supe por que tus dedos dejaron de sujetar fuertemente los míos, resbalándose entre mis dedos, pero la tome nuevamente enredándolos a los míos, atrayéndote nuevamente mas a mi... suplicándote con ese gesto que no te marcharas... que no me abandonaras... no seas cruel... aun teníamos tiempo... y la oportunidad de estar juntos...

Pero No era así en realidad...

Lo sabias mejor que nadie... aquella esperanza era perdida... porque aquella seria la ultima ocasión para poder estar juntos de aquella manera... tu lo sabias... mis ojos se abrieron de golpe sorprendidos al sentir tus labios presionando ligeramente los míos... intentando calmarme... reconfortarme... pensé que no lo lograrías... el solo imaginar perderte me aturdía... pero no se como lo lograste... porque ahora ya no sentía esa inquietud... me sentía demasiado tranquilo... mire tus ojos... aquellas luces doradas que irradiaban cariño me hechizaron... pero fue lo ultimo que pude ver antes... de que la luz en las mismas se extinguieran...

Seré sincero, no recuerdo nada mas de lo que ocurrió después... solo se que desperté cuando a lo lejos los gritos de mis camaradas me despertaron, me llamaban... claramente preocupados... y su asombro no tuvo limite cuando me encontraron ahí, en ese mismo árbol donde ahora estoy sentado, aun sosteniéndote en mis brazos... sin la mínima intención de soltarte de ellos... Inuyasha intento ver como te encontrabas, pero se contuvo cuando le mande aquella mirada llena de rabia, aun así deje de observarle para fijar mi mirada sobre tu rostro, lucias tan tranquilo, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue aquella ligera sonrisa que adornaba tus labios, tan sutil... haciéndome comprenderlo... dejando finalmente partir...

Lentamente tu cuerpo fue desapareciendo, desfragmentandose en pequeñas lucecillas que fueron subiendo la cielo, perdiéndose en el infinito... confundiéndose entre las estrellas... una ligera sonrisa apareció en mis labios, aquella era la ultima despedida que me dedicabas... antes de partir al otro mundo, para descansar junto a tu padre... siguiendo aquella antigua tradición familiar...

Cuando finalmente te habías ido... comencé a caminar... alejándome de ellos... de aquel lugar...

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo me ausente de todo, pero supongo fue demasiado... hasta que finalmente pude volver a encontrar la fuerza para regresar... para continuar todo lo que había dejado tanto tiempo atrás... lo cual fue difícil...

Pero pude enfrentarme con al realidad... volví aquí... me senté justamente donde ahora estoy... intentando encontrarte... intentando sentirte... y lo logre... porque estabas aquí... junto a mi... ahora eras tu quien me abrazaba... quien susurraba mi nombre y me reconfortaba con su sola presencia...

Porque aunque solo fuera tu espíritu... tu presencia seguía ahí... para mi... junto a mi... eternamente...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Los rojizos matices del sol dieron contra sus azulados ojos haciendo que por un momento dejara de ver con claridad. El monje se levanto despacio de donde estaba sentado, sacudiendo lentamente sus ropas, alejando de las mismas algunas hojas y tierra del suelo donde estuvo sentado la mayor parte del día.

Camino algunos pasos alejándose del tronco del árbol. Girándose para verlo, una mueca de tristeza adorno sus finas facciones mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos. Juntando sus manos y empezando a decir algunas palabras, que parecían ser un rezo.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Ahora vengo cada vez que este día llega, para estar nuevamente a tu lado, deleitándome con tu presencia... y aunque sea solo un día... he hace sentir tan vivo, que casi creo ser él mismo que era justo antes de conocerte... antes de que todo esto se diera... soy quien era con mirar tu rostro... con solo sentirte cerca

Pero por ahora, solo puedo decirte adiós... ya llego la hora de marcharme... seguramente ellas están preocupadas por mi... de eso estoy seguro... pero fue solo un día... finalmente termino de rezar por el descansó de tu alma... pero descuida... dentro de poco tiempo volveré... y te traeré de nuevo a mi lado... para estar nuevamente juntos... por un tiempo mas...

Así que...

.-Hasta pronto mi Sesshoumaru.-

Vuelvo a girarme, caminado despacio adentrándole en el espeso bosque, regresando de donde partí, alejándome lentamente de ti. El frío viento de la noche golpea mis mejillas mientras una sonrisa tranquila y alegre se dibuja en mis labios, haciéndome sentir mas relajado y animado para seguir con vida por un año mas... ya que... Por lo menos en ese día como cada año... pudo ser... lo que nunca será...

/7/7/7/7/7/

Owari

Notas de la Yuka: He! El primer fic de SessxMiro que hago y termino XD! 


End file.
